


A Punishing Present

by JessiSweet



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sharing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love to rile up your boyfriend, Tom at the most inopportune times. This time, he decides to repay you. But, what he doesn't realize is that you love the punishment more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punishing Present

The last thing you wanted to do on your day off was get out of bed and wiggle your way into a something fancy and head to a press junction for your boyfriend’s new film. But, a few gentle kisses and promises of an evening just the two of you made it feel a little easier to get out of bed. Besides, it's not like you could say no to Tom anyways.  
After throwing yourself through a quick shower and getting yourself into a pencil skirt, you joined Tom in the kitchen where he was busy making your breakfast. He heard the click of your heels as you entered the kitchen.

"I thought you were going casual?" He asked, cutting up a few strawberries. You walked over, letting your hands graze his hips before roaming to his stomach and chest, pressing yourself to his back.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, now can I?" You felt him chuckle softly as your chin came up and rested on his shoulder easily. Normally, it would have bothered you that you were so tall even in a lower pair of heels but Tom was a perfect 6'2", allowing you to even go for a more daring pair every now and again. Today, however, Tom had decided to go a more casual route; dark washed jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. The smell of strawberries and leather hit your nose like an intoxicating aphrodisiac.   
His hand came up, a berry wedge perched between his fingers, pressing it to your lips which you happily parted for him. The sweetness hit your tongue, igniting your tastebuds and forcing a small moan of appreciation from your throat. Tom's body stiffened from the delicious sound that had escaped your mouth but you had already backed away, glancing at your watch and speaking again as you wiped the berry juice from your lip with your finger,

"We should get going. Don't want to be--"

"Always so punctual." He interrupted, grasping the wrist connected to the hand near your lips. He pulled your hand away from your lips and brought it to his. "I swear, I'd never make it on time to anything if it weren't for you." He took your finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around the digit with ease but skilled as well. Your breath hitched in your throat. He soon relinquished your hand, a smirk on his face, "So sweet." 

Luckily, his phone began to buzz away in his pocket; you were sure it was the car service calling to tell him of their arrival. It gave you a second to pull yourself together as Tom pulled the phone out and answered it, his back turned to you as he spoke and finished eating the berries. He hung up, turning to you with a smirk on his lips,

"Ready to go?" You couldn't resist; you closed the gap between the two of you, craddling his face in both hands and pressing your lips together in a passionate kiss. Your tongue came out and licked his bottom lip as his hands struggled to find purchase on your hips from the sheer shock of your actions. You nipped at his bottom lip, tugging softly as you pulled away, finally relinquishing it. 

"Ready." You smiled at his stunned expression. Heading out of the kitchen and toward the front door.

"Was all of that really necessary?" He asked and you could hear the strain in his voice. 

"You had a little something on your lip. Don't worry. I got it." You heard him let out a roaring laugh as he walked up to you, opening the door for you. 

Inside the car, Tom was busy with emails as the city passed by. You always loved sightseeing but right now, you had other things in mind. You placed your hand gingerly on Tom's thigh, hoping he'd get the hit. But, forever the gentlemen, Tom brought his hand down to meet yours, entangling your fingers together, his thumb stroking the back of your hand. It was a very loving incentive but not quite the one you wanted. 

Soon enough, his hand had to leave yours, with a soft apology of course, and come back up to his phone to answer a pressing email. You took the opportunity to let your hand roam his thigh. Your fingers danced playfully down from his knee to the inner seam. Tom tried to act as if he didn't notice but that was getting increasingly difficult when your hand was palming his cock, causing it to twitch to life. 

His eyes ran over to you, shock filling them as the darting around your face, trying to gauge what you were doing. A smirk spread across your face as you skillfully unzipped his jeans, popping open the button and delving your hand into the front of his jeans, grabbing his semi hard cock. His hips jerked back, watching you in awe of the entire situation. 

You began to stroke him. You stifled a giggle, knowing full well that he was agonizing over not being able to make a sound. Your hand moved easily, stroking him to full hardness and then some. The hand holding his phone dropped down, the other closest to you gripped at your forearm as if silently begging you to stop. You stifled another laugh as you felt him tensing up underneath your touch; you knew it had been a while since you two were last together. Conflicting schedules kept the two of you apart most of the time.

His thighs began to quake softly as your hand came up, giving a little twist of your wrist at the top of his cock before coming back down only to start it up again. You moved yourself closer, his one hand relinquishing your forearm as he wrapped it around you and held you close. You rested your head against him, your voice soft so only he could hear,

“It’s been so long since I’ve been able to feel your big, hard cock.” You saw his eyes snap shut tight, jaw clenching, chest beginning to heave.

“You have such a filthy mouth sometimes.” He barely strangled out.

“Yeah but you love it. Especially when it’s wrapped tightly around your dick.” You kissed at his jaw, nipping softly. A mewling sound left his tightly shut lips; your eyes flicked in the direction of the driver who still seemed none the wiser of the debauchery taking place in the backseat. You set yourself back to nuzzling into the crook of his neck, hand pumping away at his cock. “I bet you love seeing my lips stretched nice and wide over your cock. The wet heat from my mouth getting you ready for my pussy even though we both know that I’d already be soaked just thinking about the pounding you’d give me.” Your name fell from his lips. The car came to a stop and your hand did as well. He stiffened up immediately as you moved yourself back to your side of the car. 

Tom was beyond flustered as he did his best to tuck himself back into his jeans, still painfully hard. He pulled his jacket off and placed it on his lap. You smirked at him as he glared at you, warning you that you were in for it later. You jumped out of the car and rounded it to his door, smiling and bending over a bit, giving him a good view of your breasts and the diamond encrusted heart shaped pendant of the necklace he had given you on your one year anniversary. 

He glared at you once more, shaking his head in disapproval as he slowly climbed out of the car. You both stood to full height and you placed your hands on his shoulders, leaning in and kissing him soundly. 

“You are so gonna get it later.” He mumbled against your lips and you smirked, giggling a bit,

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” You replied, quickly grinding your hips against his. His hips jerked back, a groan escaping his mouth. You turned your back to him and started walking towards the entrance of the hotel where he was supposed to meet up. You added a little extra saunter to your walk, knowing full well that he was watching you. 

Tom was prepped and ready to go; the make up artist had evened out his skin tone for him, noting that he was looking “rather flushed” which only made him squirm in his chair a bit more, a nervous laugh leaving his throat. You were smirking to yourself as you checked your phone. 

The photoshoot was with Chris Hemsworth out on the bridge behind the hotel room. There was a table under a popped up tent that held an array of food. While Tom and Chris laughed, taking a pictures, you snagged yourself an apple since you didn’t really get a chance to have anything to eat before you left. 

Tom walked over after a while, placing a hand on your lower back. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He spoke into your ear. Your brows furrowed as you looked over at him, 

“Oh?” He had his devious smirk on his face. 

“Hi.” A deep booming voice came from behind you, sending chills down your spine. You turned around to see Chris, hands jammed into his pockets, a smirk on his face,

“H-hey. Nice to meet you.” You felt a blush creeping up your face from the base of your neck. Tom let out a chuckle behind you, sensing your nervousness. Tom’s hand came up, running up your lower back to between your shoulder blades finally resting on your shoulder. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard so much about you.” Chris smiled, taking your hand and shook it. You felt your girlish blush spreading all across your face.

“Y-you have?” You finally said. Chris chuckled and nodded,

“Yeah. Tom has told me some very interesting things about you.” You dashed a look at Tom then back to Chris.

“Oh has he? Like what, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Chris! Tom! Ready to go?” The photographer called to them. Tom’s hand dropped slowly down your back before landing on your ass, giving it a playful squeeze making you jump a bit right before he and Chris walked off. You swallowed hard, trying to contemplate what Tom could have told Chris about you; surely it was something nice.   
Tom was talking to Chris, lively as ever but Chris’ head turned to look back at you momentarily and you were damn certain you saw him give you a playful wink. Your heart dropped to your stomach, cheeks flaming hot. 

You watched them take a few pictures before returning to looking at your phone, trying to rid yourself of the thoughts that were swirling in your head. You heard Tom laugh, causing you to look up. You saw the pair of them looking back over at you, a broad smile on Tom’s face, Chris’ arm around his shoulder just as he leaned in say something to Tom. You felt your heart pang in your chest; you weren’t sure what the hell was going on but part of you said you should be worried.

After the photoshoot, Tom convinced you to let Chris come back to the apartment for dinner. He put on his best innocent look, stating that Chris was only in town for a little while and he wanted to catch up with him. You couldn’t really argue with him, even though you wanted to give him a piece of your mind in the car ride home. But, you found yourself wedged yourself between both Chris and Tom on the ride home, Tom’s hand cradling yours. 

Inside the apartment, you found your way into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge. You heard the two of them having a hushed conversation in the hall. You took a few hard sips from the water, a sigh escaping you when you placed the bottle on the counter. You tried to listen to the conversation that Tom and Chris were having but...wait...why was it suddenly so quite? You listened intently for another moment and still, nothing. 

Okay, your interests were peaked. You walked out of the kitchen and found no one in the living room, nor in the dining room. You walked down the hall and found the light on in the office. Maybe Tom was showing off his collection of Shakespeare and your leatherbound first editions. You pressed the door open a bit and found Tom sitting on the desk, hands clasped on his lap, legs spread to a comfortable distance, a smile on his face.

“Babe, where’s Chris?” 

“Oh, he just popped out for a second to get a few things at the market for dinner. Said he wanted to make it up to you for being so hospitable on such short notice.” Your cheeks flamed again; and here you were, mentally pitching a fit that you wouldn’t be having your boyfriend to yourself tonight. “Come here.” Tom beckoned. You obliged, slowly striding over towards him and settling between his legs where he instantly straightened his posture, cupped your face and kissed you full on the mouth. The passion seeped from his lips and into you, igniting your body with sudden want. 

You moaned against his lips, your hands running slowly up and down his legs. You felt him smile against your lips before he pulled away, his hands running down your arms before wrapping around you and pulling you close. He moved so his ass was on the edge of the desk, his feet laying flat on the floor and his knees still able to be bent. 

“You know, I think it’s time for me to pay you back for your little display today in the car.” 

“My display?” You purred as you wrapped your arms around his neck, his posture softening so he could happily settle his face in your chest, “Which one of us had their privates out in the open?” Tom chuckled, kissing at the apex of your breasts,

“Well, that wasn’t totally my own choice, now was it?” His hands landed on the top of your ass, giving it a playful squeeze, making you squeal and giggle as you felt the scruff on his face scratch at the soft flesh of your breasts. “Why don’t we get back to that? I think we both know I deserve a chance to get off.”

“Hmm,” you hummed out as he pressed a few kisses you the tops of your breasts, “I think deserve is an opinion based term, don’t you think.” He looked up at you, eyebrow raised making you laugh, “Okay, okay. Maybe you do deserve it.” You pulled away, “But you’ll have to wait until after Chris leaves.” 

“Why? He’ll be gone for a while. I’m sure we could get it done before he gets back.” You laughed to yourself,

"Alright but if I hear him get back before you get off, we're stopping again." Tom groaned but nodded. You kissed him again, using your hand to quickly unzip his jeans. He was already hard when you touched him through his briefs. He groaned against your mouth causing you to smile.

You broke the kiss as your hand sprung his cock from his briefs. You took a few steps back, placing your hands on his thighs as you leaned forward and gave his hard cock a long lick from base to tip, flicking your tongue at the tip. A moan left his throat as he gripped the edge of the desk. 

You opened your mouth and slowly took him into your wet heat. He let out a guttural sound once your he dipped all the way down, his cock suddenly brushing against the back of your throat. You began to bob your head, slowly at first, building a rhythm, his breath coming out in slow ragged sounds. He was fighting every urge that told him to grab you by the back of the head and fuck your face the way he really wanted to.

His hand finally hand it’s way to your body, fingers tangling in the back of your bun. He let you work him at your own pace which was increasing with every stroke of your mouth. He gripped the back of your hair tight, his thighs tightening up under your hands, signalling his upcoming climax.

Suddenly, you felt a hand softly caress the curves of your ass. Your body stiffened up, mouth pulling off of Tom with a loud pop before standing up and whirling yourself around. Chris stood there, a shocked look but still smiling on his face. Your heart was pounding in your throat as your cheeks flamed up. 

“C-chris...I-I--” You heard Tom laugh behind you. You turned to see your boyfriend smiling widely, 

“I told you I would get back at you for earlier.” You narrowed your eyes at him, “Well, I guess it’s more of a present than a punishment.” Your eyes widened,

“D-do you mean…” Tom was nodding as Chris’ arms wrapped around your middle, his face buried in your neck, kissing the soft flesh before saying softly,

“Only if you want to though. Wouldn’t want to impose. I mean, Tom did tell me a few things about you and I have to admit, I would like to see if they’re true.” 

“What kinds of things?” You asked almost innocently. He quickly spun you around, pulling you close to him by your ass, gripping it tight, your hands pressed against his taut chest as his lips grazed yours, 

“Like how tight your ass is. Wanna see how true that is for myself.” He pressed a fervored kiss to your lips. You moaned against him, your hips grinding against him instinctively causing him to chuckle before nipping at your bottom lip. “You gotta do something for me though, okay?” You nodded, whimpering softly at the way he let go of your as and touched your hips. “You gotta do what you were doing first. Your boyfriend is kind enough to share you for tonight so I think you should pay him back.” You nodded in agreement before he gave your lips a quick peck and spun you back around, Tom’s face filled with a slightly devious smile. 

You stepped between Tom’s legs, kissing him again, his hands coming up and tangling in the back of your head. He broke the kiss pulling you away to look at your face, pushing a loose strand of hair from it. 

“So beautiful.” He smiled before giving your lips another quick peck. You kissed your way down his jaw before assuming the same position you had before.  
You licked your lips and took him back in your mouth, hands on Tom’s thighs, ass extended back towards Chris. Chris’ hands began to run over your ass softly as your head began to bob up and down again, slow. Chris carefully bent down, grasping the hem of your pencil skirt and pulled it up, somehow working it over your hips so it was settled around your waist. 

He pulled your panties down so they were pooled around your ankles were you took the initiative to kicked them off to the side. He dug into his pocket at you suddenly heard the familiar sound of a cap opening followed by the cool liquid feeling of lube dripping down onto you. You sucked hard at Tom, trying to calm yourself for what was going to happen next. You wouldn’t be so nervous if you knew what you were going to deal with but you’ve never actually seen Chris’ cock before. Sure, you may have fantasized about it but fantasy is nothing like reality. 

You felt the pad of one of his digits swirling the lube around your tight hole, pressing at the pucker every few swirls. He finally pressed his finger into you slowly, causing you to moan around Tom’s cock, making his legs quake and his hand to dart up to the back of your head. You pressed yourself back a bit, taking in more of his finger as he carefully stretched you out. 

Mewling around Tom’s cock, you made a series of vibrations shoot through his cock, he was in heaven, his head tipped back, mouth hanging open a bit as a breathless moan left him. Chris worked his finger in and out of you until he pulled back and inserted another, making you moan around Tom’s cock again causing Tom’s grip on the back of your head to tighten. 

After a few more pumps of his fingers, Chris pulled out of you and the sound of the lube opening sounded behind you. He was readying his cock, giving it a few pumps to make sure it was nice and slick. He placed one hand on your hip, the other on his cock as he lined up with your opening and slowly pushed into you. Your hands held onto Tom’s thighs tight, nails digging into the denim, Tom’s thighs stiffening up under your grip. 

You pulled your mouth off of Tom’s dick, laying your forehead against his leg, a strangled sound creeping up your throat at the sudden pressure. Chris hissed out through his teeth as he pressed himself all the way into you. His cock may not be as long as Tom’s but it had a greater girth. Both of his hands were now on your hips, his own not moving, allowing you to adjust to the overwhelming stretch of his cock inside you. 

Tom’s hand untangled from your locks and rubbed against your back, his voice coming out to you,

“Babe, are you alright?” You looked up at him, 

“Y-yeah. Just need a moment.” You relaxed a bit more, finally lifting your head and bringing your lips back to the head of Tom’s cock. Chris was about to ask if you were okay and if it was alright if he started moving but you answered that for him, slowly moving your ass off his cock before bringing back down against him, fucking yourself. He let out a moan as he himself set up a rhythm. 

Chris thrusted into you, fingers wrapped so tight against your hips that you were sure they would bruise. He fucked into you, your body responding with a constant tightness despite being used to the girth of his cock already. He grunted hard with every push of his hips. 

“Oh, baby, I’m not going to last much longer.” Tom breathed out, hand pressing against the back of your head once more. By this point, Chris started to pound into you. His hands had moved from your hips to the balled up fabric of your skirt, gripping it tight in his hand and using it to pull your hips back onto his cock, fucking up into you hard. Suddenly, Tom’s hips began to move on their own, his own dick burying deep into your mouth. You moaned against Tom’s cock from the feeling of Chris pounding into you and the suddenness of Tom down your throat. 

Your hands splayed out to either side of Tom’s hips against the desk, holding yourself up as Tom guided your head quick, burying himself as deep as he can. He moaned out your name as he pressed your head down, nose pressed against his pelvis, the head of his cock buried in the back of your throat as his climax spilled out down your throat. You groaned against his cock, milking it for every last drop.

Coming down from his climax, Tom let go of your head suddenly, letting out a string of apologies. Chris pulled out of you suddenly and you whimpered at the emptiness you felt. But you stood up finally and Tom stood up, pushing his jeans to the floor and kicking them off completely, joining them with your panties. 

Tom moved a little more onto the desk, feet still touching the floor as he pulled you close to him. He lifted you up, your legs straddling his, knees and the upper half of your shins pressed to the desk, the lower half and your feet hanging off the edge. Your arms wrapped around Tom’s neck as Chris came up behind you, allowing your back to press to his chest, holding you safely to him. 

You ground your hips down, eliciting a moan from Tom and Chris as your wet folds rubbed against Tom as your ass pressed against Chris. A smile came to your flushed face as you brought your hips up once again, this time, with Tom’s guidance, you lowered yourself onto his cock. You both let out a contented sigh once you settled down on him, adjusting to his size. 

Chris’ hand came up, pressing onto your back a bit, giving him better access to your ass. He was positioned between Tom’s wide set legs. He pressed his cock easily back into you, a loud cry leaving your throat, your nails digging into Tom’s shoulders as he looked up at you, a look of worry and wonder lacing his face. 

The overwhelming feeling of fullness spread through you, mewling sounds leaving your mouth as you squirmed a bit to get used to the feeling. Neither man moved until you gave the okay; for a moment all you felt was the pound of your heart in your throat, the stretch of both your holes and the pulse of their cocks inside you. And, when you felt like you could breath again, you breathed out slowly, looking down at Tom who knew the look you gave him. 

Slowly, Tom moved his hips up, pressing his cock into you as Chris began to pump himself into your ass. They matched each other’s speed but moved in and out at different times. You pressed yourself to Tom instinctively, moans and whimpers leaving your mouth at an unstoppable rate.

He placed kiss after kiss along your breasts and collarbone as his hands came up to your ass, spreading your cheeks to allow Chris better access. Chris fucked up into, deep and rough while Tom rocked up into you, hitting your deepest tender spot with nearly every thrust. With such conflicting styles, it was getting tiring; your muscles ached but you wanted more. You wanted to come so bad but it didn’t seem like the end was in sight. 

Suddenly, Chris’ hands came up between you and Tom where he grabbed the front of the button down shirt you still somehow had on and pulled it hard, eliciting a shocked moan from you as he easily ripped the shirt open. He pulled the shirt off your shoulders, knowing full well that he was essentially pulling your arms from around Tom’s neck and entangling them in the fabric. He gave the fabric yet another small tug, and you found your arms being pulled behind you back, now pressed between your back and Chris’ taut stomach. 

To make matters worse, Tom’s hand came up and pulled out the carefully placed pins, letting your hair fall around your face. But it didn’t matter much because he was grouping it in his hand and tugging it to pull your head to the side a bit, dragging it down so his lips could assault the tender flesh of your neck. 

You were reduced to a quaking, whimpering mess but Tom and Chris would have it no other way. One of Chris’ enormous hands held both your wrists together while Tom laid claim to any open flesh he could get his teeth nipping at.

Chris’ muscles tightened and you could feel his pace staggering and you knew even Tom was getting close again. Chris pressed himself close to your back, his free hand snaking around to your front and pressing against your neglected clit. 

A shocked gasp left your mouth just as Tom let go of your hair. Chris’ face dropped to your shoulder as Tom’s laid at the hollow of your throat. An overwhelming fullness and heat engulfed you as they fucked you with shallowing, staggered thrusts. Chris let his fingers work quickly and skillfully as if he had know your body as well as Tom did. 

The knot in your belly that you didn’t realize had been building finally burst, your head tipping back against Chris’ shoulder. You didn’t know whose name to scream but it didn’t matter because your mouth wouldn’t let you speak a coherent thought anyways. Your walls all clenched around both of their cocks, sending them both over the edge, Chris with his forehead pressed to the back of your shoulder while Tom attempted to half kiss, half nibble at the hollow of your throat. 

Slowly, they both came down, Chris being the first one to pull out and relinquish his intense grip on you. He helped you out of the remnants of your shirt and then off of the desk. He held you tight to him as he felt your knees shake, not ready to support your full weight yet. He looked down at you, a smile on his face.   
Tom chuckled, still slightly breathless as he began to redress himself. You finally managed to untangle your skirt from around your waist and pulled it off, garnering a confused look from Tom.

“Listen,” you breathed out, “after what you two just did to me, I’m not really able to keep my legs together too much.” Tom and Chris both let out a laugh as you walked toward the door, “I’m going to shower.” You walked down the hall towards your bedroom. You could hear the two of them talking it over in the office where you left them. You stripped off your bra and headed into the bathroom, turning on the water. 

Soon the hall was filled with the sounds of feet padding towards your direction. Chris and Tom appeared in the doorway, Chris turning you around and cradling you up into a kiss as Tom caressed your arm tenderly; you were hoping they would get the hint.


End file.
